<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart of Gold by DearMebbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290749">Heart of Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi'>DearMebbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMebbi/pseuds/DearMebbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кейт всегда была солнцем - разве может солнце погаснуть?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Kate Denson, Felix Richter/Kate Denson, Nea Karlsson/Amanda Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Коллапс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ворота открылись.</p><p>Дуайта не было поблизости. Растерянные, двое остановились прямо перед выходом, и замерли в ожидании, прислушиваясь. Мужской крик раздался за домом. Мэг тряслась, окровавленная — еще одного побега она бы не пережила. Кейт выдохнула, положила руки на плечи Мэг и сказала, стараясь придать голосу ровность:</p><p>— Уходи одна.</p><p>Мэг замерла, будто оглушенная. Нужно было бежать, пока это возможно — в этот самый момент загремел металл, и Двайт закричал, оказавшись на крюке. Осознавая ее намерения, Мэг взялась за запястья Кейт окровавленными руками и замотала головой.</p><p>— Нет! Идем, идем вместе, я не знаю, сможем ли мы встретиться снова, и если…</p><p>Кейт взяла ее лицо в ладони и отрезала:</p><p>— Беги.</p><p>У той на глазах выступили крупные слезы ужаса, тут же скатываясь по щекам и оседая на пальцах и многочисленных кольцах Кейт.</p><p>— Ты уже ничего не сделаешь, а я еще могу попытаться. Уходи. Мы встретимся еще, обещаю.</p><p>Поцеловав ее в лоб, Кейт выпустила Мэг. Та продолжала мотать головой, рыдая, но все-таки отступила к границе выхода, все еще удерживая Кейт за запястье. Она улыбнулась, едва не начав плакать тоже.</p><p>— Всегда, всегда старайся выжить. Никогда не сдавайся. Ну же!</p><p>Мэг закусила губу и рванула сквозь границу, исчезая в непроглядном тумане.</p><p> </p><p>Возвращаясь, Кейт прислушивалась и шла на стоны боли. Вороны всполошились, крича и хлопая крыльями из-за низкого дома поблизости.</p><p>«Не сдавайся. Никогда».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Лезвие ножа ударилось о камни, едва не задев ее спину.<p>Кейт сумела завладеть его вниманием: он только этого и ждал, выглядывая из-за угла, готовясь выскочить, стоило ей коснуться беспомощного Дуайта. Тот уже начал из последних сил сопротивляться черным паучьим лапам — альтернативный, но весьма болезненный способ покинуть это место. Кейт не была лишена милосердия, она была милосердием.</p><p>Убегая, она часто оборачивалась и не выпускала его из виду — что было взаимно. Его преданности делу можно было позавидовать, как и ее удаче — ни один из них не продержался достаточно долго, чтобы увести его настолько далеко. Кейт бы не успела помочь другому, чтобы не попасться самой, и поэтому решила рискнуть. Требовалось время, и она молилась, чтобы таймер не вышел до того, как она сумеет оторваться от преследования и помочь Дуайту освободиться. Иногда такой план срабатывал, и это было восхитительное чувство.</p><p>Главное, Мэг была в безопасности. Все будет хорошо: она пробежит через туман, пока не почует дым, и выйдет к костру, где ее подлатают и дадут передохнуть другие, такие же удачливые. Она заслужила передышку, эта совсем юная девчонка. Кейт была счастлива. Когда они встретились впервые, то сбежали вместе, не отходя друг от друга ни на шаг. Если Кейт и помнила что-то о своей жизни до этого чистилища, то ощущение нужности и заботы. Мэг сильно напоминала ей младшую сестру. Та говорила о чем-то похожем. Даже если они не были родней, пока были свободны — они, безусловно, породнились в проклятом, наполненном безысходностью мире, в котором оказались заперты.</p><p>Убегая, она на инстинктах подобрала идеальную траекторию для того, чтобы затеряться среди стен и прочих ограждений. Дуайт почти выдохся, но она успела предупредить момент, когда черные когти пронзили бы его насквозь.</p><p>— С-спасибо, Кейт...</p><p>— Тшш.</p><p>Она наскоро затягивала его раны. Тот заткнулся, чтобы не помешать, но и не забывая поглядывать по сторонам — краешек маски мог выглянуть из-за обломков стены в любую секунду. Дуайт ошалело бегал глазами по округе, сотрясаясь от потерянной крови, зажимая рот, чтобы не выдать себя тяжелым дыханием.</p><p>Но не сдержался от крика, стоило ему заметить подвижную ленту плаща поблизости.</p><p>Кейт указала в сторону открытых ворот. Подволакивая ногу, Дуайт стартанул с места не хуже натренированной Мэг. Что только боль не делает с людьми?</p><p>Кейт глубоко вдохнула и выскочила наперерез убийце. Она потянет время: столько, сколько нужно.</p><p>— Эй, придурок! Потанцуй со мной!</p><p>Убедившись, что он следует за ней, Кейт побежала в другую сторону, создавая по дороге как можно больше шума.</p><p> </p><p>Очередной тяжелый удар невидимых часов. Она не успеет — кто-то должен был остаться. У всего есть цена, даже у боли, а они этого не заслуживают. Мэг будет в порядке, а без Дуайта остальным будет еще тяжелее.</p><p>Высокие колосья били по рукам и лицу. Кейт отмахивалась и бежала, путая след, чувствуя, что он все ближе. Туман и темнота рассеивались, когда все вокруг постепенно покрывалось алыми, жгучими прожилками, паутиной проклятой Сущности.</p><p>Удар. Кейт вскрикнула, из последних сил пересекая поле, но уже не разбирая пути. Все вокруг стало алым, земля будто плавилась — время подгоняло. Еще немного, и сущность заберет ее — если этого не сделает убийца. Но его хотя бы можно было обмануть, он все мог ошибиться. Лелея надежду, что он снова поторопится с ударом и промахнется, Кейт нырнула за ближайший застенок.</p><p>И не поверила глазам.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Слишком мало, — Дуайт мотнул головой, рассматривая, сколько и что добыли остальные. — Несколько фонариков, может, и пригодится, но аптечки были бы гораздо полезнее. Клодетта, тогда тебе снова придется…<p>— Я понимаю, — она кивнула, убирая непослушные мелкие кудряшки за ухо. — Сначала расскажу новеньким про подходящие травы, а потом еще раз проведу инструктаж.</p><p>— Хорошо. Тогда пока у всех есть время прийти в себя, — Дуайт по привычке сверился с разбитыми наручными часами и выругался сквозь зубы. Никто так и не понял, как течет время в этом измерении. Стоило задуматься о подобном, так казалось, что они все попали в очередной роман Стивена Кинга, в котором умереть — еще не самое страшное.</p><p>В этом мире даже смерть — не выход.</p><p>Мэг дернула его за край рубашки, привлекая внимание.</p><p>— Да? Ты как, уже лучше? Я не забываю разминаться перед очередным раундом, так что спасибо за совет, в следующий раз меня точно не…</p><p>— Ты видел Кейт?</p><p>Дуайт прикусил язык.</p><p>— Н-нет, я… Она сказала бежать, указала на ворота.</p><p>— Ты бросил ее?</p><p>Дуайт тяжело вздохнул. Он отвел Мэг чуть в сторону от костра — и продолжил.</p><p>— Кейт была отважной девушкой…</p><p>Мег тут же прервала его.</p><p>— Ты видел, как он ее прирезал? Ты видел это или нет? Она могла успеть!</p><p>— Я… Слушай, нам нужно продолжать. Кейт взяла на себя смелость, рискнула и спасла мне жизнь, чтобы мы могли протянуть еще немного. Нужно держаться вместе, от раза к разу, чтобы остальные быстрее привыкли. Пока мы вместе, и мы знаем, что делать, у нас больше шансов уходить невредимыми.</p><p>Мэг промолчала. Он был прав, безопасность их своеобразной общины строилась на заботе и обучении других.</p><p>Дуайт начал было фразу, и пересилил себя, чтобы все-таки сказать:</p><p>— Она… Странно вела себя. С тех пор, как Феликс…</p><p>— Ты видел, как она умерла?</p><p>Голос Мэг изменился так, что Дуайт опешил и с удивлением посмотрел в ее лицо. Из ее глаз текли слезы, но она говорила с каким-то… Смирением.</p><p>— Н-нет, но я слышал ее крик. А если они ранят, то смерть — вопрос времени. Ты же знаешь ее! Каждый раз подставляется, лишь бы выиграть толику времени. Совершенно нерациональные риски. Да, то, что им удавалось с Феликсом, было здорово. Для многих это стало надеждой, для нас всех. Но когда он пропал, ей будто голову отшибло! Мы ей говорили, что это его не вернет, что нужно подождать, но ты же знаешь, какая она упрямая.</p><p>Мэг опустила лицо. Дуайт осмотрелся в растерянности, но все же взял ее за плечи и неловко приобнял.</p><p>— Д-даже если… Это было быстро. Она не мучилась.</p><p>Оба понимали, что это ложь. Знали, как кипит кровь у того, кто лишает их жизни, и как Сущность делает их беспощадными монстрами — это чувствовал каждый, кому уже доводилось умереть.</p><p>Знали, что может пройти очень много дней, и умерший еще долго может не возвращаться. Возможно, он выйдет к другим счастливцам и там найдет временное пристанище, но потом снова окажется на испытаниях. Смерть — не конец, но никому точно неизвестно, что именно случится с тобой в этот раз. Встретишь ли ты тех, кого знал, или это будут другие, совершенно незнакомые люди, иное, чуждое и запутанное место.</p><p>— В-возможно, она нашла его… Там. Мэган?</p><p>У нее подкосились ноги, так что Дуайту пришлось придержать ее, чтобы не дать упасть.</p><p>— Мэг?!</p><p>Недалеко от лагеря стало гораздо шумнее — Клодетта звала остальных к реке. И Двайт, и Мэг тут же замерли, по привычке прислушиваясь, чтобы определить источник угрозы, но вскоре собравшиеся у костра весело заголосили. Чаще здесь висела довлеющая, тяжелая тишина.</p><p>«Вот так, принцесса, молодцом» — Дэвид подставил ей плечо, и они с Клодетт подвели и усадили у костра потрепанную, бледную и вымокшую Кейт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Затмение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда он впервые оказался у костра, Феликс не поверил тому, что увидел.</p><p>Выжившие сидели небольшими группами, но все были обращены к одной — она играла на гитаре и пела. Он слышал эту песню и раньше — Нил Янг нравился не только американцам, да и кантри слушали не в одной лишь Америке. «Heart of gold» — про человека, который странствует по всему миру и ищет… Доброту, надежду, свет.</p><p>Отбески огня сияли на локонах ее золотых волос. Ее пальцы били по струнам, но выходило так нежно. Наверное, это ее голос так действовал на всех; на него в том числе.</p><p>Когда прозвучал финальный проигрыш и повисла пауза, Феликс пришел в себя. Чувство, которое он призывал каждое мгновение в этом кошмаре их погонь, неудач и боли.</p><p>Но впервые ему не хотелось покидать этот сон.</p><p>Дуайт, с которым они сбежали из последнего испытания, выступил из-за его плеча и направился к костру с гордой усмешкой.</p><p>— Ребята, это Феликс. Отлично разбирается в технике, многим из вас бы поучиться экономить материалы, как умеет он.</p><p>— Так, умник… — Угрожающего вида мужчина утер нос, поднялся и тяжело хлопнул очкарика по плечу, заставив пошатнуться. А потом сгреб его в охапку, применяя профессиональный захват. — Лекции почитаешь потом, сейчас все отдыхают.</p><p>— Ладно, Дэвид, л-ладно, отпусти!</p><p>Девушки, что сидели вокруг костра, засмеялись, сводя на нет эффект всей его напускной агрессивности. Звонче всех смеялась та, что пела — она сложила руки на обечайке гитары, щурясь от улыбки. Если бы испытания, в котором все они участвовали против воли, Феликс бы подумал, что эта девушка счастлива здесь.</p><p>Он не заметил, как другая подошла, ткнула его в бок и скрестила руки на груди, глядя на него, хоть и снизу-вверх, но с каким-то вызовом. Даже превосходством.</p><p>— А ты что умеешь?</p><p>Замешкавшись, он почему-то вспомнил свое портфолио и проекты, только начавшие отстраиваться.</p><p>— Нет, не в прошлой жизни, — она мотнула головой, указывая на кого-то из сидящих. — Вон, Клодетта ботаник, теперь всех лечит и остальных учит. Дуайт распределяет работу и помогает новеньким осваиваться. Что ждать от тебя?</p><p>«Чинить» было бы слишком простым ответом, поэтому он сказал после короткой паузы:</p><p>— Планировка этих мест не поддается логике, но в деталях все-же опирается на реальный мир, каким мы его помним. Я подметил много особенностей. Это должно помочь.</p><p>Девушка приставила палец к подбородку.</p><p>— Ну да, многие теряются, когда оказываются в незнакомом месте. И водить этих уродов за нос станет проще. Принято! Я Фэнг Мин, кстати. Жду-не дождусь, когда поделишься открытиями. Здесь чем больше знаешь, тем чаще удается уцелеть.</p><p>Она уже развернулась, чтобы вернуться к костру.</p><p>— Подожди.</p><p>— М?</p><p>— А что умеешь ты?</p><p>Все так же держа руки скрещенными на груди в позе спокойного превосходства, Фэнг Мин улыбнулась уголком губ.</p><p>— Я чиню тихо. Вам, анти-стелсерам, такое и не снилось.</p><p> </p><p>Эти ребята всегда помогали друг другу. Никто не оставался во тьме и боли, никто не оставался позади — и Кейт всегда шла на спасение, чтобы потом прикрыть раненых, едва не отправившихся в ненасытную пасть Сущности.</p><p>Феликс старался действовать рационально и не рисковал без необходимости. Благодаря им, действовавшим как единая команда, отлаженный механизм, ему открылись большие возможности, чем нежели он бы остался один — навыки, знания, общение. Каждый из них был уникальным человеком, со своей историей и опытом, из разных стран и семей, но всех их объединяла надежда. Идея, что все это — не зря, что еще немного — и кровь и боль останутся позади, что в один момент они проснутся — и жизнь снова станет нормальной, и они соберутся в каком-нибудь баре, посмеяться над всем, что тогда будет казаться всего-навсего общей галлюцинацией.</p><p>И Кейт была этой надеждой. Струной, натянутой между кошмаром и реальностью. Птичкой, своим пением напоминавшей о радости и счастье — о свете, которого каждому здесь так не хватало.</p><p>Еще тогда, в настоящем мире, после долгих лет обучения, поисков родителей, трудоемких проектировок — Феликс думал, что потерял его и никогда не почувствует вновь.</p><p> </p><p>Когда все разошлись после очередного побега, Кейт осталась у костра, перебирая струны, наигрывая что-то нежное и неторопливое. Находясь в своих мыслях, она смотрела куда-то сквозь пламя, в пустоту и темноту впереди.</p><p>Услышав шум позади, она вздрогнула и обернулась. Феликс замер, столкнувшись с ее взглядом: испуганным, отчаянным, почти детским. Ему не нравилось видеть ее такой, но быть, хоть и не нарочно, причиной ее настороженности казалось невыносимым.</p><p>— Прости! — он сделал шаг назад. Слова никак не приходили на ум, и от обычной собранности не осталось и следа. Ну почему это произошло, и именно перед ней? — Прости. Просто… Ты редко остаешься одна. Может, тебе нужна компания.</p><p>Кейт глубоко вдохнула, успокаивая разогнавшееся сердце. И рассмеялась.</p><p>— Ничего, красавчик. Музыканту всегда нужны слушатели. Садись, можешь даже заказать что-нибудь, только в следующий раз не подкрадывайся со спины.</p><p>Она продолжила играть — уже бодрее и громче, какой-то фолковый мотив, помня, откуда Феликс родом. Как она помнит столько мелодий? Это выглядит так, будто ей не составляет труда переставлять пальцы на жестких струнах.</p><p>Играя, она молчала. Прикрыла глаза, покачивая головой в такт, и улыбалась — музыка была ее душой, как она сама говорила. Феликс смотрел на нее и чувствовал себя счастливым. Каждый раз, как им приходилось делить роль добычи, она следила за новенькими, как заботливая старшая сестра, а он в свою очередь делал все, чтобы прикрыть и защитить ее. В непрекращающемся цикле сломанных движков, заброшенных зданий и ненасытных монстров у него появился новый смысл, ведь если с ней все в порядке — значит, все хорошо, все наладится, и она еще не раз споет об этом для всех остальных.</p><p>Они просидели так не меньше часа, и песни не заканчивались, но стали больше похоже на медлительные, трогательные колыбельные.</p><p>Тогда он и решился прервать тишину — ему хотелось знать это сейчас.</p><p>— Тогда, в прошлой жизни... У тебя был кто-нибудь?</p><p>— Конечно. Моя музыка, и мечта объехать весь мир.</p><p>Феликс усмехнулся.</p><p>— Я имел в виду кого-то особенного. Возможно, парень или жених?</p><p>— Феликс.</p><p>— М?</p><p>Она склонилась к нему. Ее лицо было так близко, он мог рассмотреть каждую ресницу.</p><p>Ее губы коснулись его губ.</p><p>Он никогда не был так счастлив.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Он вернулся? — первое, о чем спрашивает Кейт, едва восстановив рваное дыхание.<p>И все тут же замолкают.</p><p>— Понятно, — Кейт порывается встать, без определенной цели, в порыве действовать, делать хоть что-то, но Клодетт обняла ее за плечи, удерживая и снова усаживая перед костром.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, подожди, нужно перевязать, — неловко шепнула она, и голос дрожал от стыда и невозможности сказать то, что Кейт хотела бы услышать.</p><p>— Ты выбралась!!</p><p>Мэг рванулась и едва не налетела на них обеих, но Девид вышагнул ей навстречу и подхватил на плечо, поймав практически в прыжке.</p><p>— Полегче, полегче! Дай ей прийти в себя, Рыжик.</p><p>Кейт устало улыбнулась, потрепав ее, полу-свисающую, по голове, но только подняла руку, как согнулась и зашипела от боли. Клодетт бережно помогла ей снять потрепанную и иссеченную порезами косуху, тут же переходя к обработке ран.</p><p>Мэг с влажными глазами уселась с другой стороны, поддерживая и помогая в лечении — навык, который каждый из них обязан был освоить. Кейт легла на бревно и казалась безразличной. Она уцелела, она теплая и живая, здесь, «дома», но у Мэг дрожали руки. Она вспомнила мать, не встававшую с постели, не покидавшую постель, в ожидании новой и новой дорогой операции — такую же пустую и безразличную.</p><p>— Кейт…</p><p>Кейт всегда была солнцем. Разве солнце может погаснуть?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Голос</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Это последнее, что он помнил.</p><p>Когтистые лапы Сущности готовились вонзиться в Кейт, ее руки дрожали, ослабевая, в попытке отыграть хоть еще немного драгоценных секунд.</p><p>Нет, нет, ее голос был создан для пения, для мягкого шепота, для светлых и нежных слов, что наполняли надеждой. Истошный крик Кейт, полный отчаяния и боли, вызвал уродливую улыбку на лице их убийцы.</p><p>Феликс не успел ее спасти — его самого убили на ее глазах.</p><p>Крик, боль и пустота.</p><p>***</p><p>Феликс напряженно думал, размышлял, пытался прийти к оптимальной стратегии, но в извращенном и алогичном мире Сущности не было рациональных последовательностей, а иногда для переворота всей ситуации требовалась лишь толика удачи. Как работает туман? Почему их разлучили? Смогла ли Кейт в итоге выжить, а выжив — вернулась ли к знакомому костру? Сколько их? Сколько еще в этом кровавом, затопленным во тьме мире огоньков надежды?</p><p>Вопросы порождали новые, разветвляясь в геометрической прогрессии, и чем дольше он думал об этом, тем меньше понимал то, что уже казалось изученным и понятным. Жертвы, боль, кровь и страдания для темного божества… В этом и есть весь смысл?</p><p>С тех пор, как он не смог спасти ее, Феликс уже ни в чем не был уверен.</p><p>— Ну, как ты? — Ния устроилась у костра неподалеку от Феликса. Все давно разошлись, отдыхая или тренируясь перед новыми “испытаниями”. К нему, прибывшему недавно к новому незнакомому лагерю, отнеслись с пониманием — некоторым так же не повезло расстаться со слаженной группой друзей, блуждать в тумане после очередного конца, чтобы выйти к совершенно другим выжившим. В конце концов, их всех роднила общая судьба.</p><p>Вынырнув из водоворота мыслей, он посмотрел на Нию — девушка в темных очках, с волосами, покрашенными в ядовито-зеленый, свободных штанах и кожаной куртке. От нее веяло свободой, дикой и неуправляемой, и тем не менее она точно так же, как и он, была пленницей потустороннего мира. Все они были в плену.</p><p>Феликс знал, как важно производить определенное впечатление. Собранность, организованность, спокойствие формируют отношение и уважение, дарят ощущение контроля над ситуацией. С Нией, предположил он, было так же — возможность самовыражения через костюм стала необходимостью для многих выживших. Чтобы быть увереннее, иметь хотя бы толику контроля над своей жизнью. Ния, судя по всему, и в прошлой своей жизни предпочитала хаос улиц упорядоченному спокойствию.</p><p>— Ты ведь знаешь Птичку? Кейт Денсон, — вдруг спросила она.</p><p>Он посмотрел на нее с удивлением.</p><p>— Что странного? Мы проходили одно из испытаний. Ты там тоже был, просто со мной так и не столкнулся.</p><p>Феликс усмехнулся. Индивидуалисты выживают чаще всего — ему самому такая стратегия казалась идеальной. Пока он не встретил Кейт. Насколько окупается групповая работа, а как повышается эффективность всей группы, где каждый игрок на счету. Шансы сбежать с улыбкой на лице, зная, что тебе не грозит смерть, ведь другие тебя не оставят. Это гораздо ценнее.</p><p>— Так это ты пряталась, пока другие пытались сделать хоть что-то полезное?</p><p>— Эй, — Ния поводила перед ним указательным пальцем, на ее запястье едва слышно затрепетали многочисленные браслеты и амулеты. — Кто-то должен был ставить вашего преследователя в ступор и путать ваши неосторожные следы, чтобы выиграть время.</p><p>— Безусловно, прошу прощения.</p><p>Она подперла подбородок кулаком, чуть склонив голову, и рассматривала Феликса сквозь стекла темных очков.</p><p>— Ты не звучишь таким уж убежденным, ну да ладно.</p><p>— Почему ты заговорила о ней?</p><p>— О птичке? Ах, да. Она никогда не прекращала бороться, очень смелая девушка. Вы ведь стали близки с ней?</p><p>Не изменившись в лице, он спокойно ответил, — хоть и помедлив;</p><p>— Я не хочу это обсуждать.</p><p>— Любовь — это прекрасно, тут нечего стесняться. Это просто еще одна причина стараться. Чтобы, ну ты знаешь. Спасать-помогать.</p><p>Чувствуя, как жар костра становится слишком сильным, почти колющим кожу, Феликс спрятал лицо в ладони, проводя к волосам и сбрасывая поганое ощущение абсолютной беспомощности. Поражения. Проигрыша.</p><p>— Именно с этим я и не справился.</p><p>— Перестань, все бывает в первый раз. Да и, сказать по правде, вам слишком многое и так сходило с рук. Подумай об убийцах.</p><p>Феликс посмотрел на нее, как на сумасшедшую.</p><p>— Об этих психах? Они даже не люди.</p><p>— Но они <em> были </em> ими.</p><p>Это заставило его ненадолго задуматься.</p><p>Маски, монотонное мычание, крики ликования голодных зверей, утоляющих жажду крови. Это ведь порождения ужаса, дети Сущности? Или такие же пленники, как и выжившие? Каким мучениям подвержены те, кто вершит расправу?</p><p>— И что это меняет?</p><p>— Ты не думаешь, что любой из нас может стать… Одним из <em> них </em>?</p><p>Ему стало не по себе. Мысли заполнил истошный крик, голос возлюбленной, поломанный и искаженный первобытной болью — наказанием за ее доброту и неравнодушие.</p><p>Он передернул плечами, чтобы сбросить оцепенение. Провел по голове, возвращаясь в ровный и упорядоченный, контролируемый мирок здесь, у костра, где им — пока еще — ничто не угрожает.</p><p>— Пока мы живы, нужно продолжать бороться.</p><p>— “Промедление смерти подобно?”</p><p>— Именно. И, окажись мы вместе в новом испытании, я буду помогать тебе так же, как и рассчитывать на твою помощь.</p><p>Ния с улыбкой подалась чуть ближе и пожала его руку.</p><p>— Так точно, красавчик.</p><p>***</p><p>Мэг держалась поодаль, но не прекращала беспокоиться о ней. Кейт постепенно замыкалась в себе, отвечая на вопросы совсем коротко или не отвечая вовсе. Говорила, что ей «нужно подумать», что «нельзя терять ни минуты», но одиночество высасывало из нее остатки сил, а полученные раны и порезы никак не заживали.</p><p>Мэг не знала, как помочь той, что всегда помогала и утешала ее.</p><p>Обхватив себя руками, Мэг думала о доме, о больной матери, о реальном мире, где все шло наперекосяк — но хотя бы подчинялось законам природы. Бег стал ее медитацией, помогал передохнуть от изматывающих, болезненных размышлений, но теперь воспоминания стали самым ценным, что было у выживших. Даже самые горькие моменты из прошлой жизни служили якорем, вселяли надежду на то, что все, что происходит с ними сейчас — просто жуткий сон.</p><p>Так говорила Кейт, гладя Мэг по голове, пока та, потеряв последние крохи собранности и самообладания, плакала, уткнувшись лицом в ее колени.</p><p>Память со временем ослабевает, но она крепка в песнях — а Кейт знает много песен.</p><p>Сидящие у костра переговаривались. Кто-то изредка шутил, пытаясь развеять гнетущую сосредоточенность, мучительное ожидание неизбежного, но каждый робкий ответный смешок сменялся долгими паузами, опустошающими даже сильнее монотонной тишины. Все они устали. Никому не нравилась боль.</p><p>Мэг переглянулась с Клодетт, отвлекая ту от механической речи Двайта. Робкая и будто бы напуганная сначала, та быстро улыбнулась и, тихо извинившись, пересела поближе к Мэг, склоняясь и слушая ее торопливый шепот.</p><p>Кейт сидела вместе с остальными, но смотрела в пламя костра пустым, отсутствующим взглядом, не слыша никого. Раньше она часто вспоминала, как они сидели вместе, рядом, держась за руки. Как целовались, едва оказавшись наедине. Как говорили часами, обнявшись, сплетаясь пальцами, рассказывали каждый о своей жизни, доме, работе, родных и знакомых, мечтая о том, чтобы однажды увидеть все это своими глазами, стать частью реальности друг друга — такой расплывчатой и мутной из-за пелены кошмаров.</p><p>Теперь она находилась в пустоте.</p><p>Клодетт встала прямо перед ней, вырвав ее из мыслей, и Кейт подняла на нее взгляд. Та подала ей гитару. Кейт не притрагивалась к ней уже давно, от одного вида инструмента зачесались привычные мозоли на подушечках пальцев.</p><p>— Сыграй нам... </p><p>Помедлив, Кейт взяла ее за гриф исела в привычной позе для игры. Так же глядя вперед, не фокусируясь ни на чем, настроила струны. Перебрала несколько тихих, мягких аккорда подушечками пальцев, звуча едва слышно, поддерживая гул разговоров.</p><p>Мэг, сидевшая рядом, коснулась ее плеча.</p><p>— Можно “Heart of gold”?</p><p>Кейт смотрела в ее лицо без определенного выражения, все еще отсутствующая, но все же кивнула. Опустила глаза и медленно перебрала аккорды куплета. Сидящие вокруг начали замолкать, услышав знакомое вступление, и вот очередность звуков и переходов повторилась, медленно и тягуче. Кейт вдохнула, приоткрыв губы, чтобы начать песню, но у нее не получилось произнести ни звука. Момент был упущен, и она повторила проигрыш перед куплетом, но в тот же момент что-то парализовало ее голос. Испугавшись этого, потеряв единственное, над чем имела полный контроль и чем всегда подбадривала других, она замерла, перестав и играть.</p><p>Вокруг костра повисла тишина.</p><p>Ужаснувшись, Кейт наконец взглянула на друзей, встревоженно смотрящих на нее, так и замерев с гитарой в руках и не произнеся ни слова.</p><p>Глубоко вздохнув, Дэвид сказал, пытаясь подражать несложной мелодии, хоть его голос и сделал из первой строчки простую фразу:</p><p>
  <em> «I want to live». </em>
</p><p>Фенг Мин, вся вытянувшись, тут же продолжила, выдержав нужную паузу на фоне одного только треска костра:</p><p>
  <em> «I want to give...»  </em>
</p><p>Мэг присоединилась к ней, и обе запели уже гораздо более мелодично, подражая тому, как пела сама Кейт:</p><p>
  <em> «I've been a miner for a heart of gold». </em>
</p><p>И вскоре уже все хором пели хорошо знакомую, успокаивающую и светлую песню, что становилась все громче и крепла с каждой строкой в сердце каждого, кто собрался здесь.</p><p>По шее, плечам, спине Кейт волнами пробегали колющие мурашки вместе с тем, как нарастал и нестройный хор, полный души и тепла. Ее губы дрожали, невозможно было заставить слова звучать вместе со всеми. Из ее глаз хлынули слезы, и она забила по струнам, встраиваясь аккомпанементом в общую песню. Глядя на нее, Мэг тоже плакала, все чаще и чаще набирая воздуха ртом, чтобы хватило на протяжные строчки припева:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I've been to Hollywood </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've been to Redwood </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I crossed the ocean for a heart of gold </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I've been in my mind </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It's such a fine line </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That keeps me searching for a heart of gold </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And I'm getting old </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keeps me searching for a heart of gold </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Keeps me searching... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Когда слова закончились, все еще был слышен плач. Кейт уткнулась лбом в гитару, согнулась пополам, бессильно свесив руки к земле. Клодетт и Мэг, что сидели по обе стороны от нее, обняли ее и тоже рыдали во весь голос. Большинство собравшихся плакали, не зная, да и не желая ничего говорить, находя поддержку даже в общем горе.</p><p>Мэг обхватила руку Кейт, вжалась лицом в ее плечо, чувствуя холод кожаной куртки щекой.</p><p>«Продолжай искать его… Он ищет тебя, он тоже в отчаянии, но пожалуйста, не сдавайся…</p><p>Пожалуйста, найди его».</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Связь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Кейт уткнулась ему в плечо, накрываясь пледом. Ночевка под звездным небом, совсем как в детском лагере. Только теперь они сами по себе, они свободны — пока еще находятся вблизи костра.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Прикрыв глаза, Феликс гладил ее по голове. Золотистые локоны проходили между его пальцев, как шелк. Ее запах, сладкий, особенный — это тот естественный, уникальный аромат, присущий только ей одной, — он повернул голову и втянул его, целуя ее в макушку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я так хочу увидеть твой дом, — прошептала она, — твой рабочий стол, шкаф с множеством костюмов, инструменты, чертежи.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Феликс улыбнулся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Все чертежи и планы давно проектируют на компьютерах.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Но дизайны? Идеи?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Да, это само собой, — он повернулся на бок и прижал ее к груди, обнимая. — Я тоже хочу показать тебе свой дом. Показать тебе Кобург, замки и церкви. Баварские крепости и районы, усеянные домиками с красными крышами. Ярмарки на городской площади, шумные праздники, прекрасное пиво и отменная еда. Тебе подошло бы баварское платье, — он заглянул ей в глаза. — И… Венок. Из ярких цветов. Да...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она подняла лицо, подавшись к нему и целуя, попав чуть ниже губ. Продолжила оставлять тягучие, сладкие поцелуи в уголках его рта, на подбородке и шее.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кейт взяла его свободное запястье и положила ладонью на свое голое бедро. Повернувшись, он провел по нему, чувствуя мурашки, и сам подался ближе, чувствуя, как вдоль позвоночника прокатилась волна предвкушения.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рубашка всегда Обвив его шею руками, Кейт закинула на него ногу, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Феликс гладил ее, поднимаясь ладонями вдоль спины и, придержав за шею, дразнящую нежными касаниями губ, не позволил отстраниться от поцелуя.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Биение его сердца заглушило и шум трепещущей листвы, и треск далекого костра. Это время — их время, секунды, которые никто у них не отберет. Бесценные мгновения любви. Да, сейчас идеальный момент.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Оторвавшись от его губ, Кейт увидела кольцо. Снова посмотрела на Феликса, подняв брови, понимая, но и не веря.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Прими его, пожалуйста.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она кивнула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Феликс взял ее небольшую кисть в руку. Надел кольцо на палец и приник лбом к ее лбу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я рассказывал про то, как оказался здесь. Когда после долгих поисков, уже отчаявшись искать, увидел отца. Просто тень, силуэт, но я знал — это он. Но это был обман. В моей жизни так много изменилось, я так хотел ему обо всем рассказать…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он взял ее ладони в свои.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Если что-то случится…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Нет, Феликс, ничего не случится, — ее голос дрожал от подступающих слез.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— … Так я всегда буду рядом с тобой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она подняла лицо, целуя его снова. И снова. И снова, не позволяя больше озвучить ни одной печальной мысли.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Такая светлая. Ей не место в этом мире. Феликс представил ее, танцующей в шумной толпе ярких, радостных людей — улыбающуюся и поющую. Мечты, где они были свободны, стали их общим спасением, надеждой и целью. Но, не случись потустороннего, жуткого кошмара, обрели бы они друг друга? Скорее всего, они бы никогда не встретились.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Боль, крики, отчаяние, тьма и холод, все это имело смысл — ведь их пути пересеклись.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Сзади!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Из-за угла раздался львиный рык. Бросив несведенную проводку, Эйс бросился бежать, но выскочил прямо навстречу лезвию. На Феликса брызнула кровь, взрыв генератора оглушил их обоих. Убийца действовал методично и хладнокровно, не обращая внимания на шум и суматоху. Маска свиньи повернулась в сторону убегающего Феликса, уже подавшись вперед, дурея от столь скорого азарта погони, но вдруг передумала, отдав предпочтение уже заслуженной добыче. Но лишь на время.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Этой больше нравилось заставать их врасплох, нежели загонять досмерти.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Феликс бежал, поглядывая назад. Сущность уже забрала одного из них, шансы выжить уменьшались с каждой секундой. Почему жертва была принесена так скоро? Чем занимается Ния?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Крик Эйса огласил округу, и низкий, тяжелый грохот прокатился по земле чудовищной вибрацией. Их осталось всего лишь двое. Всего лишь двое…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Начался обратный отсчет. Стук стрелок невидимых часов гремел в мыслях, это ощущение сгорающего заживо мира, где все смешалось и перевернулось — и ты не властен над тревогой и подвижным, когтистым ужасом, пожирающим все на своем пути, обращая в холод и пустоту. Все происходило слишком быстро, слишком стремительно, и это пугало.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ворота. Феликс одернул себя, возвращая ясность мысли хотя бы ненадолго. Он должен был выбраться. Искать Нию следует только после того, как подготовлен путь к отступлению — это правильная стратегия, и он должен придерживаться ее, как бы ему не хотелось сэкономить бесценные секунды.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Он оказывался на этом этапе не раз, не два, а сотни и тысячи раз, при самых разных обстоятельствах — казалось, что с таким опытом можно привыкнуть к тревоге, и все же его рука дрожала, пока он удерживал рычаг, подавая энергию на высокие и громоздкие ворота, нависающие над ним своей гиперболизированной величиной. Самый близкий путь к спасению заставлял чувствовать себя ничтожным, слабым и беспомощным.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Рык за спиной слился с сигнальным гудком. Феликс крикнул от боли, как можно скорее пролезая в щель открывающихся ворот, мазанув свежей кровью по железной створке. Звук подвижного сверла-оружия замедлился, еще пара мгновений — и она воспользовалась бы им снова, но ему хватило и этого времени. Он стоял на границе тумана, придерживая рану на боку.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты выглядишь самой человечной из них, — сказал он, хватая ртом воздух, все еще подавляя боль от раны. — Скажи, ты видела Кейт?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Не приближаясь к нему, убийца распрямилась. Подгнившая у края глаз маска свиньи чуть наклонилась, разглядывая его на расстоянии.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Оно должно было рассказать вам. Наши слабости, наши мечты и сожаления. Оно ведь знает о нас все, не так ли?! — бросил он, стиснув зубы и подавшись вперед, но тут же осекся, осознавая нечто, о чем раньше не задумывался. — Как и о вас…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Звук разящего сверла запел в унисон с ее рыком. Уходя от прямого удара, Феликс скрылся в тумане, оставив лишь следы и кровоподтеки на разбитых бетонных плитах.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Аманда опустила руку со скрытым клинком — бой невидимых часов затих, как и исчезла горящая из-под низу земля. Вокруг была знакомая холодная плитка «Гидеона» и мигающий, периодически исчезающий тут и там свет склада, большую часть времени погруженного в спокойную тьму.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ния коснулась свиного пятачка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Он говорил с тобой?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Аманда стащила гниющую маску с головы, бледное лицо частично скрыли растрепанные черные волосы. Ее глаза — пустые и безразличные.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Она кивнула.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ния обошла ее и остановилась позади, снимая с нее пропитанный чужой кровью алый плащ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Я чувствую, что — еще немного — и из него будет уже нечего тащить. Он в отчаянии. Эти двое сияли надеждой, стоило их разлучить, но теперь в этом все меньше и меньше смысла…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Аманда не двигалась с места, позволяя Ние снять с нее костюм. Откинув плащ на складской ящик, та обвила ее грудь руками, приникая сзади, положила подбородок ей на плечо, устало выдыхая.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Нахмурившись, будто сосредоточение стоило ей немалых усилий, Аманда спросила почти бесцветным голосом: «Где она?»</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Кейт? — Ния взглянула на нее с удивлением, но тут же усмехнулась и поцеловала в холодную скулу. — Девушки эмоциональнее, беззащитнее. Может, еще немного, но долго им обоим не протянуть. Что же нам с ними делать…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Ты знаешь, — так же безэмоционально сказала Аманда.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— </span>
  <em>
    <span>Она</span>
  </em>
  <span> знает, — согласно повторила Ния, взяв ее за подбородок и привлекая к себе.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Происходит одно из двух: или бежишь, или пытаешься затаиться в тенях. И, если повезет, тебя не заметят. Угроза пройдет мимо, громыхая тяжелыми шагами, и ты будешь молиться, чтобы грохот собственного сердца стал чуть тише, когда оно, задержавшись на мгновение, поддавшись инстинкту и заподозрив что-то без определенных причин.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>В этом мире бессмысленно рассчитывать на удачу.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Им, оказавшимся в тисках потустороннего, темного и беспощадного существа, слишком редко везло.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Потанцуй со мной!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кейт рванулась с места, и луна очертила ее силуэт — он хотел, но никак не успел бы запечатлеть момент на пленке, и это казалось ему чудовищным упущением.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>С другой стороны, они ведь только начали.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Воля Сущности направляла его руку. Оказавшись в этом мире, ему было позволено все — лишь бы их крики с каждым разом становились громче. Тьма, пожирающая их бесчувственные оболочки паучьими лапами, чтобы запустить действо сначала, не зная пощады или отдыха. Она выжимает их всех до капли, ей нужны их страдания, но для этого они должны стремиться выживать, светиться надеждой.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Чем ярче их свет, тем дольше она будет топить их в бездне отчаяния.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Смерть для них — не избавление.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Но их смерть — это еще и </span>
  <em>
    <span>награда</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Он встречает ее не впервые, но на этот раз — слишком много ошибок. Она и раньше подставлялась под других, настойчиво переманивая внимание, бросая вызов. Из интереса он даже не наносил добивающих ударов, хоть она и подавала невообразимое число возможностей. Перегонять ее в запутанных лабиринтах громоздких стен, правильно предугадывать ее порывы и намерения, — раньше она читала его не хуже, что же случилось теперь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Потусторонняя тьма, совсем непохожая на его собственную, распаляющая его инстинкты и жажду крови, отступила. Цикличная мысль о необходимом жертвоприношении, немедленно, утоли ее голод, больше, больше, еще, еще, — все это затихло, позволяя ему размышлять. Она все еще помогала, позволяя принимать решения самому.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>Но только в этот особенный раз.</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Бессмысленная боль</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Кейт придерживала рану рукой, пытаясь не оставлять кровавый след. Как в теле вообще умещается столько крови? В этой части школы, за основным зданием, ни души — в подвале уже двигался заведенный генератор, так что здесь было относительно безопасно. Ей так и не удалось встретить хоть кого-нибудь, кто смог бы помочь, зато она успешно удерживала внимание убийцы, выигрывая время для остальных.</p><p>Тишина. Отсутствие ветра, веток, бьющих в окна покинутых домов, делало все только хуже. Сливаясь с ночными тенями, вороны неизменно наблюдали за каждым их шагом. Эти птицы — тоже слуги сущности, единственные живые посредники между темным богом и преследователями. По крайней мере, о которых другим выжившим было известно.</p><p>Не прекращая осматриваться, Кейт пробиралась вдоль обрушенной стены. Так и не заметив подвижных теней, она рухнула на колени, закусывая губу от непрекращающейся боли. Ее ладони, майка, кожаная куртка в кровавых разводах. Холодными трясущимися пальцами она принялась перевязывать рану. Да, это займет больше времени, но передышка ей необходима.</p><p>Многим из них становилось плохо от вида крови, учиться оказывать первую помощь, но видеть свою рану, чувствовать эту боль и знать, когда тебя парализует новой волной из-за швов, стягивающих собственную кожу — не легче.</p><p>Она не хотела сидеть в укрытии слишком долго, Кейт хотела продолжать быть полезной. Использовать время с умом, быть занятым чем-то каждую секунду — Феликс приучил их всех быть продуктивными с самого начала испытаний и до самого последнего мгновения. Она выругалась сквозь зубы, проклиная непослушные и слабые пальцы, чувствуя, что задерживается и тратит время впустую.</p><p>«Дыши, дыши, дыши»...</p><p>Ни один ворон не подал голоса — но на чувствовала, что все это время они не сводили с нее глаз. Дрогнувшая ветка заставила ее похолодеть. </p><p>Как и лезвие, в следующую секунду скользнувшее ей под подбородок.</p><p>Рука в кожаной перчатке стиснула горло, пока темная фигура прижалась к Кейт, вдавила ее в стену школы, поросшую мхом у основания. Она едва сопротивлялась, вжав слабые ладони в холодные камни, чтобы было возможно хотя бы немного дышать, слыша чужое хриплое дыхание сквозь маску, чувствуя жар на затылке.</p><p>Почему он просто не нанес последний удар? Этот знал, куда бить, чтобы не тратить время зря, он изучал их слабые места, помнил их имена. Он уже звал ее по имени несколько раз, пока гнался за ней.</p><p>— Кейт Денсон… Хе-хе...</p><p>Она сглотнула, услышав последовавший за этим клокочущий смех, и его рука чуть крепче сдавила ей горло. — У меня есть деловое предложение, — в его голосе слышалась пугающая улыбка безумца.</p><p>Кейт стиснула зубы.</p><p>— Почему ты молчишь? <em> Она </em> тоже затихла, позволяя мне говорить самому, наконец-то можно успевать за мыслями... Скажи что-нибудь, птичка! Пой!</p><p>Острая боль пронзила предплечье. Он почти сразу вытащил лезвие, оставляя глубокую рану, кровь хлынула на землю. Кейт вскрикнула, тут же зажимая рот ладонью — он не позволил, убирая ее руку от лица и перемещая оба ее запястья вверх, прижав их к стене над ее головой.</p><p>— Так-то лучше, умница, — он вслушивался в ее подвывания, рваное дыхание и слезы. — Прекрасно.</p><p>Он развернул Кейт лицом к себе, все так же удерживая ее руки над головой. Почти сразу ее ослепило вспышкой, такой знакомый щелчок фотоаппарата. Убийца хмыкнул, рассматривая результат на крошечном экране.</p><p>— Так о чем это я? Ах, да. Ей, конечно же, известно, кого ты так отчаянно хочешь вернуть — она и мне сказала. Обычно этот шум в голове не давал разбирать слова, там только сплошное жратьжратьжрать. Наконец-то я смогу сделать все сам... От тебя мне нужны только красивые, — он взял ее за подбородок, фотоаппарат повис на шнурке на его запястье и ударил, раскачиваясь, в центр ее груди, — кровавые, соблазнительные… Кадры.</p><p>Он ударил наотмашь. Кейт рухнула, чувствуя железный привкус на языке и как онемели губы. Трава, влажная от росы и тумана, холодила ладони. На спину опустился тяжелый ботинок, вдавливая в землю. Кейт хватала воздух ртом, пока раздавались щелчки затвора, и вспышка миг за мигом окрашивала ее окровавленные руки в белый.</p><p>— Прекрасно. Только сменим антураж. Эта обстановка мне что-то напоминает, а я не хотел бы повторяться.</p><p>Он склонился, подхватывая ее на руки..</p><p>«Наконец-то… Сейчас!»</p><p>… и выронил с нарочито-удивленным вздохом. Осколок выскользнул из ее хватки, измазанный кровавыми подтеками, оставив в ее ладони свежие царапины. Кейт скривилась, ударившись затылком об основание стены. Вспышка, щелчок, вспышка, щелчок. Кейт мотала головой, пытаясь сориентироваться в пространстве, которое стремительно ускользало от ее сознания и слепого, растерянного взгляда.</p><p>— Я же сказал, <em> ненавижу </em> повторяться. А вышло неплохо, мне нравится эта прожилка у виска… Идем же.</p><p>«Неужели все это было зря?..» </p><p>Он взял ее за ногу и поволок, как мешок. Ее бледные руки безвольно скользили по траве.</p><p>***</p><p>Кейт пришла в себя, едва ощущая онемевшие конечности. Сама она сидела на кровати, запястья были привязаны к изголовью. Ковать в подвале заброшенной школы? Убийца настраивал камеру на штативе.</p><p>— В этот раз без крюков? — вышло тише, чем она хотела, но голос, как и бледные пальцы, сложнее поддавался контролю.</p><p>Он прервался и посмотрел на нее. Белая, вытянутая маска с неясной эмоцией ужаса, и ровный голос с оттенком насмешки:</p><p>— Нет, она отдала тебя мне. Убью собственными руками, просто чуть позже.</p><p>Ей давно перестало быть страшно, внутри колыхалась привычная безысходность и скорее нетерпение. «Давай уже покончим с этим...» Смерть ведь не конец, лишь пауза перед новым началом. Чем быстрее это закончится, тем скорее у нее будет возможность снова стремиться к свету, вести остальных к спасению — раз не вышло в этот раз.</p><p>— Что за место?</p><p>— Нравится? Мне тоже, похоже на декорации для настоящего слешера…</p><p>— Скорее плохого порно.</p><p>— Разве это не одно и то же?</p><p>«В хорошем порно актеров не убивают, это уже совсем другой жанр...» </p><p>— Но ты права. Я представляю конечный результат очень хорошо, и это не совсем привычное кино. В тебе осталось не так много крови, это ослабит общую чувствительность, но ничего.</p><p>Он наступил на матрас, усаживаясь на нее сверху с фотоаппаратом на запястье. Вспышка, щелчок. Кейт отвернулась, сощурившись. Из белого постепенно проступали, возвращаясь, очертания темной комнаты. Голова гудела, будто от света становилось физически плохо.</p><p>— М? Что это у нас тут?</p><p>Он взял ее за палец, стягивая с него кольцо.</p><p>— Нет…</p><p>Убийца приподнял темную вуаль-маску, все еще скрывая верхнюю часть лица, и положил кольцо на язык, просунул кончик внутрь, слизывая с него капли и кровавые следы.</p><p>— Это закончится, — она ненавидела, как хрипел ее тихий голос, вибрируя в груди. — Ты всего лишь поганый слуга Сущности.</p><p>Он взял ее за подбородок холодной рукой в кожаной перчатке, не давая отвернуться, глядя прямо ей в глаза.</p><p>— В отличие от вас, мне нравится то, что она велит мне делать.</p><p>И улыбнулся. Она слышала, как кольцо стучало по его зубам, пока он двигал им во рту.</p><p>— А теперь — кричи.</p><p>Нож вонзился в живот. Кейт захватила ртом воздух, слезы хлынули из глаз. Он сжал ее челюсть так, чтобы почти нельзя было стиснуть зубы, и ловил ее протяжный, мучительно звонкий крик губами, перехватывая его глубоким поцелуем.</p><p>***</p><p>— Как видишь, мы отлично провели время.</p><p>Феликс стиснул рыхлую землю дрожащими пальцами.</p><p>— У нее явно не так много опыта, но в этом жанре он и не нужен. Первое и последнее представление. Вот, тут еще неплохо, зацени композицию, — он причмокнул с досадой. — Жаль, шрамов не останется. Все же обнуляется, раз за разом, как будто ничего и не было. Но вот доказательство, — он выпустил фотоаппарат из руки, и тот повис на шнурке на его запястье.</p><p>— Хватит…</p><p>Убийца оглянулся, услышав что-то. Поднявшись, проверил ближайший закоулок. Нелогичные, совершенно не функциональные обломки стен там и тут, но именно за этими неповезло оказаться спасительному люку.</p><p>Удар металлической крышки о раму — и начался обратный отсчет. Земля начнет сгорать из-под самого основания этого дикого мира, полного уродливых созданий, и людей, ни в чем не виноватых, людей, уставших от страданий.</p><p>«Стремиться к свету, никогда не выпускать его из виду, беречь уголечек надежды внутри, и ты будешь спасен».</p><p>— Ты…</p><p>— Прости, ты что-то сказал? Начинает быть шумновато. Давай закругляться, красавчик, пока еще не стало слишком жарко.</p><p>— Пожалуйста… Сущность…</p><p>Убийца замер, наклонив голову.</p><p>— Что ты несешь?</p><p>Феликс подтянулся, оперся на локти и уткнулся лбом в землю.</p><p>— Позволь мне увидеть... Я должен найти ее….</p><p>Удар часов, тяжелый и гулкий, сотрясающий основание этого нереального мира, ускорился так, как не бывало никогда до этого момента — заходился оглушительным эхом, размножаясь и размазывая голоса и крики.</p><p>Убийца выхватил нож, уже опускаясь на спину Феликса, но не устоял от очередного, слишком сильного толчка. Из-под земли, раздирая поверхность, разнося клочки и камни, поднялись когти сущности.</p><p>Феликс закрыл глаза, приготовившись кричать от невообразимой боли.</p><p>Но ничего не произошло.</p><p>Земля замерла, как и бой часов, и все снова погрузилось во мрак — став еще темнее, чем было до этого. Туман окутал его руки, растворяя и окружение в размытые силуэты построек, ящиков, возвышений и нагромождений.</p><p><em>«Ты так хочешь найти ее?»</em> — прозвучало в тишине.</p><p>Он поднял лицо, увидев перед убийцу в черном плаще, пронзенным черными ветками-когтями — с лент на его рукавах капала черно-алая кровь. Феликс протянул руку, снимая с его головы белую маску.</p><p><em>«Такова цена,»</em> — улыбнулся голос в его голове.</p><p>Феликс шагнул прочь от тумана, погружаясь во тьму, одержимый желанием снова увидеть свет.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>